Pantomima
by La.chica.de.la.sonrisa.rota
Summary: Durante un verano en la playa, el joven Draco Malfoy conoce a una rara niña de salvaje cabellera castaña y grandes ojos marrones que lo saca de quicio, pero al mismo tiempo despierta su interés. Entablan una extraña relación de lo que podría llamarse amistad y prometen volver a verse. Ella no vuelve a presentarse, logrando así que el pequeño entierre sus recuerdos en algún lugar de
1. El primer castillo del joven dragón

El brillante y cegador sol daba en toda la blanca tez del joven Malfoy que miraba el mar extasiado, completamente cautivado por la grandeza del paisaje frente a sus ojos. El mar lo llamaba a gritos para que se sumergiera en las tibias aguas. Apretó la mano de su madre, pidiendo permiso para jugar, pero una sola mirada de su padre bastó para aplacar su euforia.

Sus padres lo habían llevado a la casa de playa de los Parkinson. Se quedarían todo el verano, así que no había prisa, podría jugar todo lo que quisiera en cuanto sus padres entraran a la casa y se olvidaran de los pequeños hablando de cosas aburridas de adultos.

Sus súplicas no se hicieron esperar, pues pocos minutos después, luego de los saludos de rigor, los adultos dejaron a un muy emocionado Draco encaminandose hacia las suaves olas. Bajó de la terraza dando pequeños saltos, una vez en la arena, se maravilló con su textura suave y terrosa, disfrutando la sensación un momento, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la brisa marina.

Con una gran una sonrisa en rostro se dispuso a correr cuando escucho un chillido a la distancia.

—¡Draquito! ¡Espera!

Su cara se torció en una fea mueca de disgusto. Con hastío volteo hacia estridente voz para toparse con el rostro sonrojado a causa del esfuerzo de correr, de una pequeña niña pelinegra peinado su largo y sedoso cabello en un par de coletas y un elegante vestido verde de playa revoloteando por la brisa.

—¿Quién diablos te crees para llamarme Draquito? Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy y mi padre se enterara de esto. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez Parkinson!— Le grito a la pequeña con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

—¡Ah sí! Pues no creo que a tu padre le agrade saber lo grosero que eres con tu prometida.- replicó la pelinegra con superioridad.

Ante tal amenaza el joven Malfoy quedo anonado la confesión de la niña y decidió ignorarla, dio la vuelta y empezó a andar para el mar, y de nuevo Draco se vio interrumpido por el pequeño movimiento de un bicho peludo entre sus pies.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo me ataca!- gritó retorciéndose en la arena con la bola de pelos vibrando sobre su torso.

Asustada por los gritos de su prometido, la pequeña Pansy corrió hacia su casa llamando desesperadamente a su elfina.

—¡Vivian, Vivian! ¡Ayuda, un monstruo se está comiendo a mi Draquito!

Los gritos del rubio menguaron cuando unas suaves y pequeñas manos tomaron al gato de su regazo.

—¡No es ningún monstruo! ¡Es mi gatito y se llama Cru... Crosh... Crook...shanks —lo corrigió orgullosa de poder pronunciar correctamente el nombre del minino.

La niña que estaba parada frente a Draco era una pequeña cría de su misma edad, con la cara llena de pecas regadas por su nariz hasta sus mejillas, con un lindo vestido rojo y su rebelde cabello marrón trenzado. Lo que más sorprendió al joven Malfoy no fue el horrible bicho entre sus brazos, ni los extraños fierros en sus dientes, fueron sus grandes y altivos ojos marrones, aunado a su horrible voz de sabionda.

—No me importa que rayos sea, aléjalo de mí o lo lanzaré al agua—comentó con desdén levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa o su madre lo mataría por arruinar su nueva camisa.

—¡¿Es que eres tonto?! ¡Los gatos no nadan! ¡Se ahogaría! —replicó la niña castaña como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, mientras apretaba al gato entre sus brazos.

—¿Me acabas de llamar tonto? ¡Pequeña niña malcriada! ¡Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy! ¡Tú eres la tonta por tener a esa abominación entre tus brazos!—Dijo el pequeño con agudeza mirando por encima de su hombro a la pequeña.

—¡No soy ninguna tonta, tonto! ¡Soy Hermione Granger! ¡Y ya te dije que sólo es un gatito! ¡MI gatito! ¡Exagerado!—replicó la niña ofendida. No era tonta, y ningún niñito creído diría lo contrario.

—¡Claro que eres tonta Hermi... Herminini... Granger! ¿Quién va con fierros en la boca tapando sus horrible dientes de conejo? ¡A mi no me importa si ese animalejo es tuyo o de tu fea madre! —Como Draco lo había pensado, esa niña era una pesada y sabionda.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto a llamar fea a su madre? Su madre era hermosa y buena y se lo dejaría bien claro a ese pesado.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en su siguiente comentario una voz chillona y estridente interrumpió la riña. Una niña pelinegra con un elegante vestido verde se acercaba corriendo seguida por un pequeño ser de apariencia fea y desgarbada vestida con una impecable funda de almohada y una flor detrás de su larga oreja. La pelinegra se acercó a Draco con preocupación evidente.

—¡Draqui! ¡Draquito! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te libraste de ese peligroso monstruo? —la pequeña se abalanzó al rubio con un abrazo sofocante.

—¡Oh! ¡Mueveté Parkinson! —dijo Draco luchando por liberarse del gesto de la niña para seguir molestando a esa tal Granger pero al voltear hacia el lugar que había ocupado, descubrió que iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la hermosa casa azul cielo de a lado.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Para ahí mismo Granger! ¡Esto no ha terminado! —Gritó destilando ira pura. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella malcriada a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca?

—¡No me importa lo que digas Draquito! —gritó de vuelta en tono burlesco—Yo sólo vine por Crookshanks y voy tarde para comer. ¡No tengo tiempo para tontos creídos como tú!

Dicho esto retomó su camino a la casa esperando que ese niño la dejara en paz de una vez.

La semana de Draco pasó entre largas zambullidas en el agua salada y huidas de los incordios y dolores de cabeza que le propiciaba estar más de cinco minutos escuchando la palabrería sin sentido de Pansy Parkinson, hasta que gracias a Merlín llegó muy tarde el sábado, día en el que la Señora Parkinson y Pansy, salían con su madre de compras al Callejón Diagon. Sin esa molesta presencia se dedicó a caminar un rato por la playa, se puso en busca de pequeñas caracolas por las que según Dobby se podía escuchar los ruidos que hace el mar, hasta que para su sorpresa la volvió a ver, estaba ahí sentada en la arena a la sombra de una palmera Granger con un lindo vestido blanco que parecía que flotaba, pero... Granger no estaba ahí quieta, tenía algo en sus manos, algo muy bonito y de color marrón. Él quería, él necesitaba saber qué era eso... Al acercarse sigilosamente a Hermione, Draco pudo percibir que se trataba de un libro, un libro con dibujos coloridos y bonitos.

—¡Eh! ¡Hermini... Granger! ¿Qué clase de libro es ese? —preguntó tratando de ser amable, sin conseguirlo.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pues no había percibido la presencia de Draco. Volteó y lo miró extrañada. ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—Es "El principito", ¿acaso no lo conoces? —para ella leer era tan importante como respirar y no podía creer que ese niño no conociera siquiera ese libro.

—¡Ha! Pues... Claro que lo conozco y tú... ¿Tú sabes leer? —pregunto el rubio con timidez.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encanta leer! —respondió extrañada por el comportamiento de ese niño, un momento le hablaba con superioridad y al siguiente era tímido, ¿más raro no podía ser?. Pensó un segundo antes de mover un poco el libro para que ambos pudiesen verlo— ¿Tú también lees?

—¿Yo? Claro que leo Granger —respondió más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

—¿En serio? —estaba realmente feliz de poder encontrar a alguien con quien poder compartir su gusto por la lectura— ¿Entonces puedes leer el siguiente párrafo?—preguntó con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

Draco se tensó de inmediato, si no hacía algo aquella niña engreída notaría que estaba mintiendo... Ni siquiera pensó lo que dijo.

—NO QUIERO. Tú eres una presumida, que no hace más que parlotear sobre lo mucho que sabe. ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Y NO! —dicho esto arrebato el libro de Hermione y lo estampó con fuerza contra la arena.

Desconcertada Hermione tomó el libro con cuidado y le sacudió la arena. Tonto Malfoy, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su preciado libro? Lo abrió en la página dónde se había quedado.

—Si no sabías leer, sólo tenías que decirlo, no lanzar mi libro como salvaje a la arena —dijo con un puchero sin despegar la vista de la página.

—¡Yo sí sé leer! —gritó un colérico Draco Malfoy, situándose enfrente de Hermione

—¡No sabes leer! ¡Mentiroso! —ella se había puesto de pie para enfrentar a ese pequeño engendro que la estaba sacando de quicio.

—¡Callate! ¡Te odio! ¿Qué importa si no se leer? ¡No es tu problema niña horrenda! —gritó a pleno pulmón el pequeño Draco conteniendo sus lágrimas, cómo odiaba a esa cría, primero lo hacía mentir, luego le gritaba y ahora lo hacía llorar, él no iba darle ese lujo así que se alejó corriendo hacia la pequeña casa de la playa de los Parkinson y se sentó en las escaleras de la terraza.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y dejó salir sus sollozos. ¿Por qué le importaba siquiera lo que esa niña fea pensara? Era definitivo, la odiaba. Quería jalar su feo cabello de arbusto hasta que llorará igual que él... Draco sumido en su pequeña venganza no se percató de que Hermione caminaba en su dirección con una carita sonrosada, su libro y una paleta en mano.

—Yo... -Hermione se sentía mal por ver llorar a ese niño, ni siquiera era su culpa, sólo había querido compartir su libro con alguien, cosa que no había podido hacer antes. Con un suspiro extendió la paleta hacía él. Una forma de intentar tranquilizarlo—. Lo siento. ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó señalando el libro bajo su brazo.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su voz, su asquerosamente dulce voz. Vió la paleta que le tendía Hermione y se disputó entre tomarla o lanzarla... Decidió tomarla, hacía casi un mes que no comía dulces, todo iba bien hasta que escuchó su pregunta... Ella quería enseñarle a leer; no sabía si sentirse colérico porque la horrenda niña estaba insinuando que no sabía leer y era superior a él, ¡ÉL! ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Era inaudito! ó sentirse agradecido por el hecho de que ella se ofreciera a ayudarlo en algo que anhelaba. Pensó un par de minutos sobre cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Después de todo nadie sabría quién le enseñó, todos creerían que era un digno heredero Malfoy por aprender por su cuenta. Si, eso estaba bien. Él recibiría la ayuda de Granger y todo saldría bien.

—Está bien. — respondió finalmente sin emoción en su voz y muy bajo.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el escalera. Abrió el libro por la primera página y se dispuso a desvelarle los secretos que se esconden entre el papel y la tinta. No sería muy difícil pensaba. Comenzó con presentarle las letras una a una, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que se familiarizara con cada una. Después prosiguió a explicar como, al juntar varias de esas letras, podía formar una palabra y que juntando varias palabras podía formar oraciones.

Poco a poco, los garabatos plasmados en las hojas se fueron convirtiendo en algo más. Con ayuda de Hermione llegó a comprender la primera línea y luego el primer párrafo. Tartamudeaba en voz alta al tratar de juntar las letras como le había dicho ella. Hermione lo corregía cada vez que se equivocaba y le sonreía cuando lograba hacerlo bien, a Draco le gustaba que ella le sonriera, aun con esos extraños fierros en su boca, su sonrisa denotaba orgullo, a él le gustaba que la gente se sintiera orgullosa, más si él era la causa.

Y así antes de que el sol cayera Draco terminó de leer el primer capítulo de "El Principito". Exhausto se tiró a la arena y cerro lentamente sus ojos, extasiado por la sensación de estar a la altura de Hermione, casi al minuto que él se tiró, sintió como Hermione se sentaba a su lado, al abrir los ojos descubrió que ella lo miraba con curiosidad, el por primera vez en su vida le sonrió a alguién que no fuera su madre, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso Herminini... Fue grandioso. Gracias. — respondió coloreado de pies a cabeza.

—De nada —respondió sonriendo aún más— ¿Hacemos un castillo de arena? —preguntó mirando la arena dorada que se extendía frente a ellos.

— ¿Un castillo de arena? ¿Cómo? Se va a caer. MIrá. —dijo con inocencia el pequeño heredero Malfoy tomando un puño de arena y mostrando como se caía entre sus dedos.

—No si lo hacemos bien —dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa. Varios minutos después regresaba con un par de cubetas y otras cosas extrañas.

Tomó la mano de Draco y lo arrastró un poco más cerca de la orilla, donde la arena estaba ligeramente más húmeda. Le entregó una de las cubetas y corrió a llenar la suya de agua. Al regresar le dijo que llenara de arena la otra y que la aplastara bien mientras agregaba pequeños chorritos de agua salada.

Cuando tuvieron la cubeta llena hasta el tope le dieron la vuelta y con ligeros golpecitos sacaron la arena que logró quedarse en pie, los pequeños observaban totalmente asombrados, Draco por el audaz descubrimiento de Hermione y Hermione por lograr por primera vez una pequeña torre de arena, ambos se miraron entre sí extasiados y comenzaron a crear su pequeño gran castillo "—Con una torre de vigilancia del lado derecho— exclamó Draco", "—Y la torre de la princesa a la izquierda— le respondió Hermione".

Y así cuando el sol comenzó a bañar de cálidas luces el cielo ambos enarenados y sudorosos contemplaron su castillo con una imponente muralla, un puente levadizo, un gran jardín y la torre del dragón a la derecha, dónde vigilaría a la princesa que habitaba en la torre izquierda, el momento fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer.

—¡Hermione! ¡Es hora de despedirse de los abuelos!— se escuchó a lo lejos.

La pequeña se giró para ver a su madre haciéndole señas desde la casa. Después regresó la mirada a su castillo y a Draco.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo repentinamente triste por dejar a ese niño que lograba desquiciarla y hacerla reír con la misma facilidad.

—Herminini... ¡Espera! ¿Te volveré a ver el próximo fin de semana? — preguntó con timidez y angustia el pequeño rubio

—¡Sí! ¡Y haremos un castillo aún más grande que el de hoy! —gritó ella ya de la mano de su madre antes de entrar a la casa, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a ese niño durante mucho tiempo.

Draco sonrió mirando el lugar en donde había estado Hermione. Luego se agacho para escribir algo en las paredes del castillo con una ramita que encontraron a la deriva: Draco en la derecha y Herminini en la izquierda. Luego echó a correr a la casa de los Parkinson en busca de su madre, para contarle sobre su gran día y la niña extraña que había conocido, ignorante de que, a la orilla del mar, una ola especialmente grande llegó hasta su pequeña construcción, desdibujando las torres y las palabras garabateadas por su mano inexperta, como una sentencia de lo que pasaría con sus recuerdos de ese día cuando, el sábado siguiente, Hermione no se presentó. Ese ni ningún otro día.


	2. Viaje al reencuentro

El silbato del tren comenzaba a pitar y la mayoría de los jóvenes subían presurosos a los vagones; ahí estaba una pequeña niña de rizos marrones alborotados abrazando fuertemente a su madre que la estrechaba entre sus delgados brazos mientras le recordaba que siempre podía regresar a casa si aquella escuela no le gustaba, Hermione asentía enérgicamente mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos.

El grito del conductor le hizo entender que estaban a punto de partir, la niña se despegó de su madre y presurosamente subió al tercer vagón cerrando tras ella, sollozando se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, perdiéndose en la tormenta de dudas y pensamientos; extrañaría a sus padres, su pequeña casita y sobre todo a Crookshanks su único amigo; pues jamás había conseguido encajar en la escuela, siempre al frente, con la mano en alto, sola y con un libro entre sus manos; señalada por los muchachos de la clase y criticada por las chicas. Esta era su hora para comenzar de nuevo, para quitarle la preocupación a su madre Jane de que no tuviera amigos, tendría que esforzarse mucho pero lograría ser la mejor bruja del mundo.

Camina lento, derecho, elegante y nunca bajes la vista. No manches el apellido Malfoy. Aún retumbaban en su cabeza las últimas palabras de su padre, el regalo y el tierno beso de madre a manera de despedida; si no la conociera mejor, podría jurar que le guiño el ojo antes de mirar al frente como digna matriarca sangre pura.

Caminaba arrastrando sus maletas tras de sí, buscando un compartimiento vacío donde pudiera acomodarse. No quería compartir con nadie el espacio. Ese trayecto sería el último momento que tendría para estar solo y ser completamente él sin necesidad de ostentar el apellido Malfoy y todo el orgullo desbordante que eso acarrea. Encontró lo que buscaba casi al final del tren donde casi nadie iba. Entró, acomodó sus cosas y cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entraría.

Por fin solo sacó el paquete que su madre le entregó y se dedicó a abrirlo. Debajo de aquel papel verde botella había un libro encuadernado en cuero. Ligero a pesar de la encuadernación, de no muchas páginas y aspecto de tener muchos años guardado. No tenía título, pero algunas frases e ilustraciones le resultaban vagamente familiares, ¿quizás su madre se lo leyó de pequeño? Debía ser eso.

No había leído más de una página cuando sintió que su estómago le reclamaba por algo de comida, se asomo por el pasillo para ver si encontraba el carrito de los dulces; un pay de calabaza no le molestaría, y ahí en la conexión de los vagones encontró al objeto de sus deseos: el carrito de dulces, con pasos presurosos y rápidos llegó a la puerta de separación de vagones, dónde bruscamente se golpeó el brazo al abrir, soltando así una maldición y su libro…

Perdida entre sus pensamientos Hermione recibió un golpe que la regresó de inmediato a su realidad.

Abrió los ojos y vio el causante de su ahora nuevo dolor de cabeza: un libro. Abierto de par en par se leía de cabeza un libro, reconociendo automáticamente los dibujos de su primera lectura, de aquel verano donde conoció a Draco "El principito", casi por instinto levantó la vista topándose con un muchacho rubio que torcía su aristocrático rostro en una mueca de dolor y ahí fue donde el sentimiento de soledad e incertidumbre la abandonó

—¿Draco? — dijo la chica con voz llorosa y se encontró con unos distantes orbes grises que la miraron con confusión.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? — respondió el chico con absoluta desconfianza y molestia.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? — La chica tomó entre sus manos el libro y se levantó mostrando una sonrisa amable le tendió el libro. En ese momento una rafaga de recuerdos volvierón al joven nublando su sentido de la orientación por uno minutos; ahí la vio con una espantosa bestia peluda entre sus entonces pequeños brazos, caminando lentamente por la playa y ondeando su mano, la vio sentada en aquella palmera, la recordó riendo y para finalizar el deja vú que le provocó la sonrisa de la castaña; ahí estaban ellos dos sentados observando el atardecer a lado de un castillo de arena, su castillo. Aquél castillo de ensueño lo había pintado de pequeño en un pergamino.

— ¿Herminini? — murmuró el joven abrumado por los recuerdos.

— ¿Disculpa? — dijo la chica acercándose a Draco, él retrocedió un paso provocando que la sonrisa de Hermione se disipará completamente — Granger ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué jamás volviste a la playa? — preguntó el joven confundido y con un deje de reproche en su voz.

— Soy una bruja Draco. — respondió la chica sintiéndose agredida por su primer amigo, por su único amigo… El corazón de la bruja se estremeció al darse cuenta de que solamente tenía un amigo en el mundo. — ¿Te parece si continuamos hablando en mi compartimiento? — cuestionó la castaña recelosamente.

— Emm… Yo… Iba por un bocadillo... — respondió Draco volteando hacía el pasillo y vislumbrando el carrito tres vagones más lejos. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro pesadamente. — Iré por mi maleta, espera aquí.

El rubio se giro y Hermione observó cómo entraba al penúltimo compartimento del vagón y sin demora levito detrás de sí una elegante maleta de cuero negro y se dirió directamente hacía ella, al llegar a su antiguo punto de encuentro, Draco siguió a Hermione hasta el cuarto compartimento que gracias a Merlín se encontraba ocupado únicamente por ella. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Entonces… —empezó él una vez se hubo sentado—. ¿Puedo escuchar tu respuesta ahora?

Hermione asintió, pero antes de pronunciar palabra, rebuscó entre un par de maletas un paquete de galletas a medio comer y se lo pasó a Draco, que parecía se comería cualquier cosa que le dieran en ese momento. El chico miró el envoltorio con desconfianza, pero al sentir un rugido que provenía de su estómago no tuvo más remedio que comer el contenido.

—Pues, veras… después de ese día en la playa regresé a casa en Londres, estaba muy feliz por haberte conocido y le conté a mis padres todo lo que hicimos juntos. Ellos también se...— la joven no pudo terminar de hablar pues el rubio la interrumpió.

— Espera… Si eres de Londres ¿por qué jamás te pude contactar?, recuerdo haberle rogado a mi madre que buscara a los Granger y jamás los encontró, en cada fiesta, en cada parque, en cada tienda te busque pero nadie sabía nada de tu familia. ¿Acaso eres América? ¿Tus padres no asistieron a Hogwarts? — cuestiono el chico con resignación y angustia en su voz.

— Draco… Mis padres no son magos. — dijo la chica aparentemente avergonzada de la preocupación de su amigo, mientras ella buscaba la mejor manera de disculparse; Draco solo podía pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su padre el día que recibió su carta.

FLASHBACK

— Justo como se esperaría de un Sangre Pura —dijo Lucius sosteniendo la carta frente a la cara del muchacho—. Continuar con el legado mágico de cientos de generaciones es lo que un Malfoy debe hacer. Recuerda Draco que nosotros poseemos el poder de la magia ancestral corriendo por nuestras venas, tan pura como en las primeras generaciones. Pertenecemos al linaje más antiguo y debemos sentirnos orgullosos por ello. No como esos estúpidos que creen estar a nuestro nivel solo por poder hacer un poco de magia, asquerosos Sangre Sucia. Escúchame bien Draco, Dumbledore cree que es correcto admitirlos en su escuela y por ello te encontrarás con ellos en todos rincones como las cucarachas despreciables que son; pero no debes olvidar lo que te enseñado: somos superiores, recuérdales lo poco que valen y demuestra así tu propia valía. Demuestra el orgullo de llevar el apellido Malfoy.

—Sí padre. — respondió escuetamente el joven y salió del estudio, al salir Narcissa lo abrazo fuerte y lo guío hasta el jardín más cercano; ahí ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y ahí envueltos por el perfume de las gardenias, Narcissa habló.

— Cariño, tu padre te ha dicho acerca de los impuros ¿cierto? — preguntó con calma Narcissa obteniendo un leve asentimiento por parte de su hijo. — Bien, no debes desobedecer a tu padre, no debes convivir con mestizos, ni traidores de sangre; no porque sean inferiores o alguna de las cosas que dijo tu padre, si no porque si él se entera las consecuencias serán graves. — Narcissa miró con preocupación a su pequeño niño, aquel que no tenía elección, que había nacido bajo un matrimonio sin amor y con un apellido más grande de lo que él podía soportar. Lo miró perdido y deseo tanto huir de todo aquello que lo lastimara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahora, justo frente a él, estaba una de ellos: una Sangre Sucia.

Pero no sólo eso. Era también su primera amiga. No alguien que caminara detrás de él o que hiciera todo lo que mandara sólo por ser quien era. Una amiga de verdad. Alguien que se preocupaba por él, la chica que le enseñó a leer.

¿Qué era importante ahora? ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así?

Con ella se había divertido tanto. Con ella pasó el mejor verano de su vida. Con ella fue feliz… Y luego ella se fue.

Se fue…

— Mis abuelos murieron… — dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y obteniendo la atención del ojigris de inmediato. — Mi madre quedó devastada, vendió la casa y jamás regrese a esa playa. — Terminó ella con un suspiro cansado y comenzando a hipar al recordar tan dolorosos sucesos.

Silencio de nuevo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? Sentía que tenía que decir algo pero no sabía que. La educación de su padre no llegaba tan lejos.

Las lágrimas de la castaña seguían cayendo sin parar, lo que hacía más incómodo el momento.

—Lo siento —al final fue ella quien habló—, por no cumplir mi promesa —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Y ahí la tenía. La excusa perfecta, algo que podía usar a su favor.

— Con sentirlo no basta Granger. — dijo el rubio levantándose con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza que estaba haciendo, sintió un nudo en el estómago y con voz seca e impersonal dijo — Cuando vuelva te quiero fuera de mi compartimiento, sangre sucia inmunda. — Y salió del compartimiento dando un portazo.

Algo muy en el fondo de él le gritaba que se arrepentiría de ello, pero logró callarlo al recordar el rostro de su padre y sus palabras. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después.

— Hola, bueno pues este es nuestro primer fic Dramione, en mi caso mi primer fic y en el caso de mi Nee el cuarto (lo sé, ella es genial), debo confesar que tenía muchas dudas acerca de esto pues pense que no sería del agrado de las shipper's y debo agradecer personalmente a mis amigas de "Eso que QUEREMOS saber" por alentarme a seguir con esta pequeña historia.

Sofí Bebé eres grande, te asmo con todos mis alvéolos.

Ale Millan eres un amor de persona, gracias por apoyarme y cuidarme.

Anny eres la persona más linda que conozco y la que sinceramente a la que me da más miedo ver enojada :v

Shantall sacáte el pinshi mezcal y el google map's

Mairim eres la estúpida de mi corazón XD

Mila, Joss, Shanin, Sherezada, Fany, Tefi, Chrisem, Andy, Angy, Jaz, Conty, Kote, Micca, Rommy, Tania y todas las demás chicas. Gracias son grandes y les debo muchisimo. — Se seca las lagrimas y guarda la lista de nombres.

— Hola, yo soy la Nee y gracias por leer (? 3 (presentación rápida) —

—Y hermosa Nee, y hermosa… —

Att.: Jinx PA


End file.
